


A Fae(ry) Tale

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Changeling!Janus, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satyr!Remus, Satyr!Roman, Swearing, Sylph!Virgil, WaterFae!Patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: Do you believe in the Fae? You’ve heard whispers about them lately…That writer, He talks about the Fae all the time, doesn’t he? You should listen a little closer to him. Something tells me these are not simple STORIES…
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A Writer And Two Children

Once there was a man. He lived out in the woods, far away from everyone else in the world. He was a writer. He wrote all manner of mistings and miraculous creatures. No one could begin to guess what made him hide so far away from civilization. His old friends could recount the harsh man being grounded fully in reality, never far from a library or a lab. Old professors would say he was on his way to becoming a physicist, something the man had been talking about since the first moment he was able to grasp the meaning of words. His parents would say he never even liked reading fiction as a child, always saying that it was irrational and impossible.

But nevertheless, the man wrote. He wrote a great many adventurous novels, he wrote encyclopedias on the fae, he cataloged nymphs and dryads, and he told of odd fairey dragons no bigger than squirrels.

But he was particularly fond of telling stories of three creatures, each he could talk of by name, as if he knew them as well as he knew how to breathe.

A satyr with green eyes and twisting horns, a pan flute always hanging from his neck, etched with patterns and designs unlike any other.

A water fae, ever changing in size. His body shimmering and fluid, and with the most golden eyes any one person would ever see.

A sylph unlike any sylph you’d ever heard of. His black eyes were only the start of it, his white whipped figure as changeable as clouds themselves, floating and ethereal.

Every reporter ever would send the man letters, asking how in the wide world he ever came up with such unique and vivid stories. He never did answer those letters, though he always found them to make good paper for starting fires in his clay fireplace.

It wasn’t until one day, when he found that a child and their young brother had wandered into his woods, that he ever told anyone.

The names of these children were Denne and Caleb. When the musician of words had found them, it was quite late. He asked where their parents were, though I suppose the answer was unimportant. All that matters is the man took them into his secluded cabin in the woods and gave them each a cup of cocoa to cradle while he told them the truth behind his writing.

The truth was these stories were no fiction, they were real. He had experienced each and every adventure his stories told, been there with the satyr and the water fae and the sylph.

The children asked for a story he had never written.

The man sighed. There were a great many stories he had yet to tell the world, so very many he had never talked about. But he knew exactly which one he would tell the small children, the one that had sparked real life behind the writer's pale blue eyes.

This is the story of how Logan Sanders met the fae.


	2. An Unbelievable Believer And His Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in the Fae? You’ve heard whispers about them lately…That writer, He talks about the Fae all the time, doesn’t he? You should listen a little closer to him. Something tells me these are not simple stories…

It was a bright sunny afternoon when Logan Sanders locked himself in his dorm room, studying the day away.

“Heeyy!!” A preppy voice called from Logan’s doorway. He glanced over the top of his book at the slim girl who’d taken a liking to him for god knows why. “I’m having a party down by the beach in a few hours! You should  _ totally _ come!”

Logan arched an eyebrow at her and returned to his book. “And  _ why _ , Missy, would I do that?”

Missy huffed. “Be- _ cause _ , LoLo-” She pranced over to him and sat on the arm of the chair, interrupting his reading. “You’re, like, the  _ hottest _ guy on campus. You  _ gotta _ come!! Aren’t you at  _ all _ interested in wooing some cute chicks?”

Logan pushed his square frame up to the bridge of his nose and sighed, getting up and moving to his bed. “ _ No _ , I am not interested in ‘wooing chicks,’ Missy. I still don’t see the point of me being there just to get sand and salt in my eyes.”

“But you  _ gottaaa _ !!” Missy whined. “You should have some  _ fun _ every now and then, Logan!!” She sprawled out on his bed, placing her head so rudely in the center of his lap, once again, interrupting his studying. Her big brown eyes pleaded with him. “You  _ never _ want to come to my parties, LoLo...Just this once..?? For me??”

Logan rolled the tanned girl off the bed, her body hitting the floor with a loud  _ thud _ . “No. Why would I do anything for you when you have done nothing but distract me from my studies?”

Missy scowled. “Logan!! I thought we were friends!!”

“You were wrong in your assumptions. I have few friends and  _ you _ are not counted among them.”

Missy all but screamed as she stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes.

“Whoahohoo~! Lo _ gan _ !” A male voice trilled drunkenly from under the bed. Logan peered down to see one of his real friends, Remy, peeking out from under his bed. “That was a little harsh, don’t you think, babe? Like, Missy’s just tryin her best, hun.”

Logan pushed his friend back under with his foot. He really didn’t have time to deal with Remy’s antics at the moment.

It was no use. Remy popped back out like a whacka mole, this time crawling the rest of the way out. “You know she’s right about one thing though,” He crossed over to the mini fridge Logan had in his room and took out a coke. “You  _ are _ , like, the hottest guy on campus.”

Logan threw a small stuffed lion- a gift from Remy- at him who laughed, defending himself uselessly with his arms as it bounced harmlessly off his shoulder.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!! But she was right about you getting out more, babe. It’s time you put that brick down and have a little fun!!” Logan glared down at his book, his gaze locking on a single word. Remy sat down in the chair Logan had been in before. “Hey, we don’t have to go to a big party, alright? I was thinking more...exploring the mall a bit. Hows about it, honey?”

Logan tried to bury his consciousness further into the word he stared at. Finally he sighed and put the book down. “Fine. I suppose I could do a little shopping while I’m there…”

“Yeesss!!!” Remy pumped his fist and left the room. I’ll be back to get you in, like, an hour, babe! AND DON’T YOU DARE PICK THAT BOOK UP AGAIN!!” Remy called from the hall.

Logan shook his head. He didn’t know how he ever became friends with someone like Remy. Flamboyant and superstitious, Remy McBlaire seemed to be the very opposite of the cold, serious Logan Sanders.

Logan placed the large book down on his desk and looked around his room before deciding to bring a small notepad and pen with him as he went down to the cafeteria to wait for his friend.

~~*~~

So Logan admits that the trip wasn’t all  _ that  _ bad. Remy cooed and bubbled over star shaped earrings with a matching moon necklace before buying and wearing them all day, Logan got to restock on his crofters and decided to treat himself to a new tie, and together they got kicked out of a tea shop for pointing out that rock stone tea, was in fact,  _ not a real tea _ .

It was when they were grabbing lunch that things started going wrong. They decided that they would grab food and walk over to the nearby park to eat- Remy’s idea of getting Logan some sun.

As they passed by the edge of the woods, Remy very suddenly stopped, stepping very deliberately around something.

“Remy, what’s wrong? Is there something wrong with that patch of grass?” Logan asked.

Remy shook his head. “No, but kinda yeah.” He pulled Logan aside and pointed at where a few mushrooms grew. “It's a fairy circle. Gotta stay clear of those guys, ya know?”

Logan gave an exasperated sigh. “Remy, you  _ know _ there’s no such thing as fairies. That’s a childish notion and you should really know better.”

“Whatever! Maybe fairies aren’t  _ real _ but the Fae  _ totally _ are!”

“Here we go again...For the last time, that ‘centaur’ you saw as a kid was just a playground toy!!”

Remy huffed. “Not true!! He talked to me!! He said to go home before I got in trouble with the Fae!! I  _ totally _ saw one of the Fae!!”

Logan rolled his eyes and continued on toward the picnic table closest to the woods. “You were, what? Five? And it was in the middle of the night too. You probably just heard your parents calling for- oh I don’t know-  _ maybe for you to come home _ ?”

Remy followed after him and scowled. “They started calling for me  _ after _ the centaur told me to go home, babe!! I’ve told you this-” Remy cut himself off, stopping in his tracks.

Logan was walking backwards, facing his friend. He cocked his head a little and asked, “What? Why did you-” 

Remy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in because he yelled, a little louder than needed, at Logan. “ _ Stop _ !!”

And indeed Logan stopped. He’d rarely heard his childhood friend so fearful. “Remy, what’s wrong?”

Remy pulled Logan back towards him. “Boy you were about to step  _ right into that fairy circle _ .” Remy pointed at the grass around the picnic table. Sure enough, There was a large circle of small mushrooms surrounding the table, circling all the way to the edge of the forest. It was big enough to contain another table or two within the circle, and Logan thought that it  _ was _ pretty mesmerizing.

But he just shook his head. “Remy you  _ must _ get over your childish fear. It’s just a circle of mushrooms, they aren’t even remotely deadly ones.”

Remy fumed. “It is  _ not _ a childish fear, Logan! And I will  _ not _ step inside that Fae circle!!” He gripped the moon necklace he had acquired earlier in the day, holding it tight.

“Fine.” Logan stalked over to circle resolutely, ignoring Remy’s protesting. He stopped at the edge of the ring and looked down at the fungal sprouts. And with one motion, Logan kicked the ring, breaking the circle.

“There,” Logan said, satisfied with his work. “Now there’s no ring and you should have no reason to be afraid anymore.” As he turned to look back at his friend, he saw the horrified look upon Remy’s face.

His face changed from one of horror to fuming rage as he started storming towards Logan. “Logan, what have you _ done _ ?!”

Logan stared down Remy, pushing his concerns away. “Like I said, there’s no more ring so you-”

Remy grabbed Logan by the shoulders. “Do you know what you just did?! Do you know what’s going to happen now?! Logan you idiot!! Now they’re gonna-”

Logan pushed back on his friend. “Remy!! Stop this! There’s no need to be so afraid of something so unrealistic as  _ fairies _ !!” He walked past Remy a ways, he didn’t like seeing him so crestfallen and scared, especially when it was all just illogical.

“They’re  _ not _ just  _ fairies _ !!” Remy shouted. “Why are you  _ like _ this?!” He put a hand on Logan’s shoulder, but Logan turned around, shrugging it off violently.

“Why am  _ I _ like this? Remy, You’ve been babbling about fucking  _ fairies _ since we were five years old!! You’ve jumped over cracks in the sidewalk since you were seven, you’ve knocked on wood since you were ten, and you’ve refused to step inside a circle of mushrooms since you were  _ four _ !! All because of stupid fairy tales and myths!! And you ask why  _ I _ am like this?!” Logan had been slowly walking toward his friend, causing the golden eyed boy to slowly stumble backwards, stopping mere inches away from the edge of the circle. “Remy, why are  _ you _ like this?!” He pushed on his friend’s chest, sending him stumbling into the broken ring of mushrooms.

Now Logan swears what happened next was too quick for him to see. He will tell you that he didn’t see the horribly tall creature spontaneously appear inside the ring. And most sometimes he wishes he hadn’t seen what he’d done.

In a sickening flash of smoky black and purple smoke- no not smoke...if Logan had to describe it, he’d say it was like sticky, tar-like mist.

In a sickening flash filled with sticky tar-like mist, an enormous creature, at least seven feet tall, appeared within the circle. It was tall and had horns- or was that just fur? It had spikes along its spine- or was that just the spine itself? But its eyes...He remembers its eyes as if the image was permanently etched in his mind. A dozen glowing purple, green and yellow eyes spattered its face in an irregular pattern, the eyes varying in size and shape. It was a horribly twisted creature and Logan wishes he didn’t have to watch as it snatched up Remy as if he was a ragdoll meant to be played with, and then disappeared.

It was all over in an instant and yet…

Logan heard the echoes of a voice he never heard playing in his ear, a memory of a voice that had never pierced the air, “This is only the beginning of your punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway Logan is big dumb when it comes to Fae.  
> I really loved writing Remy in this chapter! I feel like he would totally be really superstitious and such and it was a lot of fun to explore that idea!!  
> Hope you're enjoying A Fae(ry) Tale so far! Stay Fresh and Minty, folks!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm REALLY excited for this story!  
> I love the Fae and all the lore behind them! And while this story wasn't SUPPOSED to be anything big...It ended up being big lol.  
> I'm proud of my work here and I'm proud of where I know I'm gonna take the story! I can't wait to share with you the wonderful world of A Fae(ry) Tale!!


End file.
